Rival Love
by IkarishippingLover21
Summary: Just please read the story I suck at summaries.
1. The Start

**Rival Love**

**My first Palletshipping story and first story ever so if it sucks that's why. Also there are other pairings like Ikarishipping hints of Pearl and Cavaliershipping but the main focus is Ash and Gary action. Sorry it's so short but its the best I can do for now.**

* * *

><p>It has been two weeks after Ash tragically lost in the Sinnoh league but he won fourth place but he was still happy he even made it that far. When he arrived to his little country house in quiet little Pallet town his best friends had been there Gary, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Richie, Tracey and many others were there to congratulate him. Gary wanted to tell Ash something for a long time and now was the perfect time but he saw that when Ash came in there was a very elegant and pretty girl she had unique blue eyes and blue hair the flowed like ocean waves behind him. It wasn't her that got in his way it was the way Ash and her got along it made him very jealous but he has seen her before she is very famous her name is Dawn. Dawn is famous along with her twin sister Berlitz they are rich, models, extremely smart, world top international fighters nobody compared with there abilities or beauty but Gary was determined to tell something important to Ash.<p>

Dawn Hikari Berlitz and her sister Berlitz Hikari Dawn were very attractive and smart they know are everything even what you are thinking. Both of them are models very famous ones actually but one thing makes these two girls deadly there massive destructive force the could fight but not like girl fight fighting like as in kick but karate and stuff like that. Also there servants are deadly Paul Shinji, Barry Damion Jun, and Kenny his last name is unknown and there personal doctor Lucas his last name is also unknown. There mom Master Of The Hikari estate has extreme power and influence on the Sinnoh region. It is rumored that there wealth is so great that gold is often melted and used to make there clothes. Also there is a rumor that the family has a stash of advanced military medicinal and all types of weapons some of them you wouldn't even dream of having no doubt that these people were never messed with. Many people think that these rumors are true the first one can be true but not the second one even though the two girls and mom are very skilled in handling weapons.

A full 10-minutes later Gary saw Ash and Dawn hugging and blushing he was crushed but after that he convinced himself it was nothing. Ash went up to his room to see Misty she was normal but yet different he couldn't explain it but in a flash of a moment they were making out he enjoyed his first kiss it was wet passionate and enticing he was excited. Misty told Ash that she loved him but when she had to let him go she was destroyed. Ash confessed his love for her and said that nobody would ever be as special as her. Next they continued there make-out session and they kept telling each other how much they love each other. After that Gary came in his room looking for Ash only to see what was going on he was about to leave but Dawn knew already she said

"Gary listen I am giving you this little bottle of a special liquid only use it when I tell Kay?" Gary responded with

"Why? What is this and what do you know about me?" Dawn was pissed of so she said

"Listen you like Ash more than regular. Also I know everything about people like you. The bottle use it now go in his room and drag Ash to the bathroom put the liquid in your mouth but do not drink it. After that is the fun part kiss Ash while the liquid is in you mouth and make sure he drinks it after that you relationship is guaranteed but can you kiss me now before you do that please?"

"Uh fine" the kiss was sweet, clean, and a little wet but after that Gary gave Dawn a hug for helping him Dawn didn't even act like anything happened. After that Dawn went downstairs and stated to tell everyone about two particular rivals having a love affair and Ash's mom fainted because her son was so dense so she could not believe it. When Professor Oak came he said

"My grandson like someone else but he can't he would be in big trouble with someone". Gary reached for the doorknob to Ash's room and he...


	2. Determined

**Determined Love**

**Did you like my attempt of a cliffhanger if you didn't well I will try to make more action and suspense so it can comfort to your liking. Warning: Lemon scene Ash and Gary action. It's going to be in bold but you don't need to read it if you don't want to here you go.**

* * *

><p>Gary opened Ash's room door and Misty wasn't shocked that it would happen it was like she knew but Ash was without a shirt and no belt and mist with long beautiful flowing red hair with her shirt about to be taken off. Ash was upset and surprised about what his best friendrival has done so he said in a loud booming voice

"why would you do? Haven't you ever heard of privacy?" but Gary had tears and was mad to mad of what he was doing with Misty and not him so he replied very angrily and said the following.

"NO SO SHUT UP AND YOUR COMING WITH ME"! for the first time Misty opened her mouth and said

"No he isn't going anywhere it doesn't matter if Dawn is protecting you I will not allow this". In less than a second Misty brought out a mallet with enormous size and Misty was extremely fast but she was stop abruptly by the pinky of the famous woman herself Dawn. Without even moving her hand or anything Misty was sent flying and her wooden mallet was destroyed, crushed, demolished, and annihilated and every other possible word that you can think of. **Gary did everything that Dawn told him to do when Gary kissed Ash it was magical and it was so sweet, wet, Delicious Gary was already striping but when he was about to take his pants of Dawn told him to take him back to his room to do that.**

**Gary carried Ash while still making out only stopping when they needed air. When they arrived to his bed he threw Ash down ruffly and without care. They striped of there remaining clothes they were on top of each other bare naked. Ash was submissive and cute he looked helpless and in his blushing state that made him look even sexier. Ash was kissing Gary's erection then he started licking it and before Gary knew it Ash put Gary's erection in his warm mouth then he started deep-throughting him. Gary was moaning with pleasure when he climaxed Ash swallowed most of it but thought if some of it was on his body he would look more attractive for Gary and that's exactly what happened. Ash looked so cute and submissive that Gary was still rock hard.**

**After that Gary put on a condom and he said**

**"When your ready ask me for it" Ash looked very needy for some reason but he said**

**"Please hurry put it in me I want to become one with you hurry I need it in me I am craving it!" Gary was surprised but he entered his manhood in Ash and Ash moaned with pleasure. He said to do him fast and stronger so Gary did just that he was screaming because Ash felt so good and tight after a few minutes they climaxed at the same time and then they shared one last final kiss. They took a shower together and put on there clothes and they fell asleep. After a good 2 hours they woke up Ash was blushing and embarrassed by what he said he said so many lewd things but Gary thought it was cute.**

When they walked down everyone knew what they did and and almost everybody encouraged there relationship together. Gary knew that his grandfather was unhappy and he also knows why he is unhappy. It was because of Gary's determined love that got him through. Gary wouldn't forget what Dawn did to help him but Gary didn't tell him that thing that he wanted to tell Ash. There was a very special surprise waiting for them a cake with Ash and Pikachu winning against there rival Paul and he was there along with Kenny and Barry were there to congratulate him on his winning. Paul and Barry were exceedingly close and Ash didn't even realize or know why but when Barry and him kissed so hungrily and lustfully he asked

"uh can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" after that every commented on how dense Ash really was but while those two were kissing Lucas came in and he looked upset and started crying and then he ran out of the house. Then Paul chased after Lucas and Barry chased after Paul and then the three of them shared a hot wild and wet kiss. After that Ash thought that he was lucky to have Gary but Gary was thinking how can I tell him without losing my relationship and his respect he would hate him for not telling him earlier. Gary was worried but happy and both of these feelings were because of Ash. Almost everyone thought that the rivals were very cute lovers but did not think the same way.

"ARE YOU CRAZY? You know that you can't do something like this"

"Yes I know I will tell him and besides the Hikari family can help us. I am best friends with Dawn. You know her opinion counts the most in making decisions"

"Ok. If you say so but if it doesn't work this will ruin you and your entire social life. I wish you could stay with Ash but you can't and you know why."

"Thank you know please leave me be. OK?"

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it want to find out what Gary wants to tell Ash keep reading you won't expect it.<strong>


End file.
